Little Red-Wait, Is That Green?
by Merchandise
Summary: I always hated that muggle story, what was it again? Little Red Riding Hood. Yeah, that's it. I decided that I wanted to be my own wolf. So that when I do die...and if there is a God, I've got no one to blame but myself. [Fem! Harry x Thorin] To Haven, he was a dream. To Thorin, she was illusion. But with each meeting, their realities were molding together, like pieces of a puzzle
1. Chapter 1

I always hated that muggle story, what was it again? Little Red Riding Hood. Yeah, that's it. I decided that I wanted to be my own wolf. So that when I do die...and if there is a God, I've got no one to blame but myself. [Fem! Harry x Thorin]

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_It had all begun during the time that the gold sickness had begun to reach out to the prince…_

_Thorin Oakenshield couldn't quite believe his eyes as he stared at the woman...no, girl, that stood only a few feet away from him. Her small form shook when the cold breeze swept through the room. _

_She was small. _

_She was drenched. _

_And she was nude._

_Her tongue darted out slowly to wet her small lips as she watched him with large doe like eyes, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, as though prepared to run in case he decided to advance towards her._

"_Who are you, child?" Thorin asked, gently._

"_I am…" Thorin held his breath, waiting for the girl to answer. _

_She was so fragile looking, and he would have thought her to be an elfling, were it not for her rounded ears. Were it not for the bruises that painted her skin. _

_While Thorin never liked the Elven kind, he could never imagine them harming a child._

_His attention quickly returned to the child when she let out a small, strangled laugh, "You know… I believe I am lost."_

_Pushing the blanket away slowly, as to not startle the girl, Thorin began to rise._

"_No!", She shouted,_

_The alarm on her face made him stop, his foot hovering inches from the ground. Gazing at the girl, he frowned, easing his foot down, "I won't hurt you."_

"_Please." the girl whimpered, beginning to curl into herself, as though acting upon instinct._

_Just as Thorin's other foot touched the ground, the girl vanished._

_Thorin saw the girl many times, but only in fleeting moments, just like the one in his room. She would be the child, ducking away into the kitchens during that small opening when the feasts were being served. She would be the flicker of black against the gold. She would be the girl whose footsteps echoed through the halls at night, convincing Thorin to stay awake. _

_And just like that first time, she would vanish without a trace, the second that Thorin caught up to her._

_It was quite a few years later that Thorin had actually heard the girl's voice. It had been in the halls of his home only a few days before the arrival of Smaug. _

_She had appeared like every other time, drenched, cold and nude. _

_Only this time, Thorin had been prepared. And he had shed that extra cloak he always wore (just in case he ever met her again) and threw it over the child-no-more. It had been the smallest of words, a whisper, but it had been something,_

"_Thank you."_

_The last time that Thorin had physically seen the girl had been that dreadful day. When the Earth had shook and cried under the weight of the dragon's claws, when the horrified screams of his people had melted into the air.  
>She had appeared.<em>

_Just in time for Thorin to see the flames lick and claw at her skin. For her eyes to widen in realisation seconds before flames consumed her, much like they had consumed his kin. And while Thorin had mourned the loss of his people, it had been the fear filled emerald eyes that had been cemented into his mind. And on those days when Thorin let even the smallest of memories out from their cage, it was her eyes that reminded him._

_He had failed._

_Many years had passed since then. _

_Since the day that Smaug had taken the Lonely Mountain for himself. _

_Years since Thorin had begun going from village to village, and while any Dwarf would have told you that Thorin Oakenshield was looking for his father, in reality, he was looking for any information he could find of the human child._

_It was no longer gold that entranced this dwarf (not that he would sit back if a chance to reclaim his home ever arose), for none could glimmer as brightly as the emerald eyes that belonged to the child._

Haven Potter sat on the edge of the hospital bed as she watched Madam Pomfrey rush around the room in search of the potions.

"Now Haven, why don't I just reserve a bed in here for you."

Sighing, Haven brushed a hand through her long hair, "I told you, it was that dream again."

Grumbling, Madam Pomfrey said, "You've come here much too often for a sixth year."

Haven's hands slipped down to play with the cloak on her lap as she continued, "I've had them since I was a kid. They feel so… real."

Downing the potion that Madam Pomfrey had held out for her, Haven frowned, leaning back against the pillow.

They did feel real.

And Haven could remember every one of them.

She could remember the smell of food cooking in the large kitchens. She could remember the piles of gold and gems. She could remember the music and laughter that filled the beautiful halls that would be the envy of every fairytale prince and princess that Haven had ever read about. She remembered the man.

But most importantly, she remembered the scorching flames that had given her painful kisses.

"But they're odd now," Haven whispered to herself.

No longer did she visit the beautiful, warm halls. Her dream led her to places unknown and she yearned to be back in the welcoming halls that had offered her an escape from the Dursleys, from the Dark Lord, and from titles that meant nothing.

Rolling onto her back, Haven glanced at the witch who was currently helping a first year student who had been knocked out by the mandrakes' screams.

"Did Ron and 'Mione come by?"

Without even glancing up from her work, the old witch said, "Of course. I've sent them to class though."

Turning away from the door, Haven pulled the cloak up to her chest, allowing the familiar smell to lull her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviews, fav'd and followed :) I will be updating a longer chapter later tomorrow.**

As Haven walked through the aisles in the library, a frown tugged at her lips. She was entirely too stressed about the potions essay that was due tomorrow. Due to Dumbledore encouraging her to spend time with Professor Slughorn, she had completely forgotten about the essay until Hermione had reminded her at breakfast.

And so, here she was, sorting through the books.

Advanced Potion Making

Asiatic Anti-Venoms

Book of Potions

The Hobbit

Spell Potions

Haven paused, tugging out the book that didn't look like it belonged with the others at all. She knew Madam Pince would be angry if she found that a book was out of place, and Haven didn't want some unsuspecting first year to go up to her to tell her about it, only to have her smack them with her evil feather duster.

Madam Pince didn't quite hate Haven (not yet atleast), unlike Professor Snape. Of course, Haven was positive that the witch was only kind to her because she was friends with Hermione (Madam Pince _loved_ Hermione).

Walking over to the old witch, Haven held out the book, "I found it on the wrong shelf."

A scowl tugged at Madam Pince's lips as she mumbled, "Must have been some of the muggle-born students. It's a muggle book, you know. Demanded I get it, they did."

Deciding to stay on the witch's good side, Haven walked beside her and asked, "Demanded it?"

"Of course," Madam Pince sniffed, "Not that it isn't a good book. Pure genius actually."

"What's it about?"

"Hmm...well why don't you read it, Miss Potter." the older witch said, a small smirk on her lips as she held the book out to Haven.

_I think she just doesn't want to put it back, _Haven thought, but smiled, grabbed the book and mumbled a small thank you before scurrying back to the pile of potions books that were waiting on a table for her.

How horrifying a sight it was.

Looking at the pile of potions books, Haven sighed, flipping open _the Hobbit._

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with ends of worms and an oozy smell…"

"_You have no heir, brother. You need to find a wife, settle down." Dis grumbled, "Stop with the Lonely Mountain. Stop with the search for Father."_

_Thorin bristled at his sister's words. He loved her, so much. But she could never understand. For even though she lost just as much as Thorin had, she still had a family, she still had children to baby. _

_Maybe she could bury the past and pretend like she didn't care, but for Thorin, who had fought for so long (and whose hands were so stained with blood that it could turn the oceans red), and would not stop until he had the Lonely Mountain back and Smaug dead._

_He would avenge his father and grandfather._

_He would avenge his people._

_He would avenge everyone. _

_In Thorin's mind, he truly was alone. No one could understand the guilt that constantly clawed at him when he saw the hopeful look in his nephews' eyes when their home was mentioned. _

_And perhaps that was why he had spent so long in search of the child._

_The one with the emerald eyes._

_For even though their encounters lasted mere minutes, she had served as a reminder that there was still innocence in the world. Perhaps that was what he was searching for now, when all was lost, he was looking for something the world had yet to taint._

_But he had learned._

_He understood more and more with every village that knew nothing of the girl._

_There was no innocence left in Middle Earth. _

_No matter how fast the light tried to reach somewhere, the darkness would always be there first._

_But as he looked around at his family, and his friends, Thorin promised himself that there would be a time that they all got to see the beauty of Erebor once more._

"_You don't understand, sister." Thorin announced, pushing himself away from the table and walking outside, "None of you do."_

_And when he closed his eyes, he swore he heard a familiar voice in the back of his mind,_

"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with ends of worms and an oozy smell…"

_Thorin Oakenshield was convinced that he was going mad._

_Who else but the mad heard voices in their head?_

_Thorin was so entranced by the voice though that he hadn't heard the shuffling of feet that came to a halt next to him. It was until the smell of smoke surrounded him that he was yanked back and as he turned his head, he was greeted by the familiar face of Balin._

"_I have a feeling," the old dwarf whispered, "Something __peculiar_ _is going to happen."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A longer chapter (since the last two were pretty short, I'll admit), yeah! **

**Okay, so Thorin and Haven actually spend time together in this and speak to one another, isn't that something new?**

**Another quick thank you to everyone who reviewed and fav'd/ followed :)**

**Sorry if there are any spelling errors, I kind of rushed through it.**

**Chapter 3: Dinner**

Haven's teeth worried her bottom lip as she stared at the book in her hands. Something about that character, Thorin Oakenshield… it felt familiar, as though she could predict the words that would leave his mouth, predict how he would react in certain situations.

Throwing the book aside, Haven shook her head. With a small laugh, she dismissed the crazy thought.

"Haven, there you are!"

Haven looked up to find Hermione and Ron walking towards her. She smiled when Ron looked at the number of potions books around her and whispered a horrified, "Bloody hell."

Slapping his arm, Hermione said, "Yes, We all know how much reading scares you Ronald but at least Haven is trying to finish her homework."

As Ron spluttered a putout, "Reading doesn't scare me.", while Haven blushed, "Well you see, I _have_ been reading...just not any potions books. But I was meaning to, I swear."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grumbled, "I swear, the two of you never do any work."

"Hey!" Ron protested, "It's Snape's fault. The slimy bat used to give us 'P's even when we tried."

"Yes but Professor Snape doesn't teach potions anymore." Hermione pointed out, flipping one of the potions' books open.

"Thank Merlin for that." Haven and Ron cried in unison, smiling.

"So," Hermione said, clearing her throat, "What _were _you reading?"

Haven wanted to scowl and throw a fit. It would've been childish but she was a child.

Only, she didn't want to anger Madam Pince.

Her attention was returned to the book and here she was so close to forgetting about it, even if it was for a short amount of time.

"It's a muggle book,The Hobbit."

A large smile appeared on Hermione's lips and she said, "I love that book! Though, the ending is awfully...well I didn't like that some awesome characters died. It was rubbish, but the book is still fantastic."

Haven pushed away from the table, suddenly feeling very sick.

"I've...excuse me." Haven mumbled before running out of the library.

-x-

"Oh, the poor dear. She must be cold. Go fetch another blanket will you?"

Haven's eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the darkness.

Pulling herself up, Haven frowned. She was freezing cold. Bringing her hands closer to her face, Haven squinted in an attempt to get a better look at her hands. They were turning blue from the cold.

"Oh good, you're up."

Head snapping to face the owner of the voice (and the source of the light), Haven was surprised to see a woman. She was short and a bit larger in size (Nothing compared to Dudley, but she looked healthy.) and she had a...beard! But she was definitely a woman, and a beautiful one at that, even with the facial hair.

In her hand was a candle, and while it wasn't the best source of light, Haven could actually see, and for that, she was pleased.

Glancing around the room, Haven found that it was all stone. In the room was a single bed (the one she was currently occupying) and a small table.

"Where am I?" Haven asked,

"Westron. So you _are_ from the race of men," the woman smiled,"Well you see from your size, I thought you might've been a dwarf. A beardless one, but a dwarf all the same. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with being a late bloomer, I mean, my son still has yet to- well never mind that. You are in the Blue Mountains."

The woman reminded her oddly of Molly Weasley, and so, Haven couldn't stop the smile that slid onto her face.

It was only then that she registered the woman's words and asked, "Are you saying that you are not from the race of...men?"

The woman looked baffled for a second before bursting out laughing (a loud sound but it wasn't annoying, far from it. It was very...open, very friendly.), "Well of course not. _I_ am a Dwarf."

"Like from the Hobbit?" Haven asked,

"Hobbit...you mean the shire folk?"

"Never mind," Haven mumbled, a blush dusting her cheeks when she realized how stupid she sounded. It was just a dream… probably.

"Um...I'm Haven Potter."

Holding her hand out to shake, Haven gave the woman a small smile. She never was good at introductions. With the Dursley's, she never got to meet the people who came over and in the Wizarding World, everyone already knew the name Haven Potter.

Giving the girl a warm smile, the woman placed her hand in Haven's, giving it a gentle shake,

"Dis. Now, might I ask what you were doing out here, and without any garments at that."

Blushing, Haven opened her mouth to give a believable excuse, only to start sneezing.

"Dear me," Dis mumbled, throwing the extra blanket over Haven and whispered to herself, "Where is Thorin when you need him?"

As Haven pulled the blanket closer to her, she realized that she was wearing clothes. A large tunic (one that obviously belonged to a man) and pants which surprisingly fit.

Dis seemed to notice Haven's inspection and smiled,

"Sorry if it's a bit odd. The pants belonged to my sons but they have long outgrown them and the tunic is my brother's. I couldn't leave you without anything to wear. And a dress would not keep you too warm."

"No," Haven said, "It's perfect. Thank you."

And it was. Having spent years with the Dursley's, Haven was quite used to wearing clothes that were many sizes too big for her.

Haven heard footsteps and watched as Dis started walking towards the door,

"That will be the boys."

Turning to Haven, she said, "Come out when you're ready and we can get some food in you."

Haven wasn't sure how long she had stayed on the bed, waiting to wake up from her dream. They were never this long.

It just wasn't right.

Deciding that it was no use waiting in an empty room, Haven slid off the bed and slowly made her way to the door.

With a gentle tug, she pulled it open.

Unfortunately for Haven, she pulled it open the same time that someone else pushed the door open from the other end, resulting in Haven falling to the ground.

"Well, that hurt." Haven grumbled, looking up.

_Thorin Oakenshield couldn't quite believe his eyes as he stared down at the girl whom his sister had asked him to fetch. Sprawled on the floor, wearing one of his shirts was a girl with long black hair (which admittedly looked like a haystack at this particular moment) and large green eyes._

_As she stared back up at Thorin, her lips formed an 'o' before she said,_

"_You're not supposed to get hurt in dreams."_

_Tilting his head slightly, Thorin said, "Well you are quite awake at this moment."_

"_No," the girl shook her head, "I'm asleep because there's no way this could be real. You're a book."_

"_I am not a book, I am a dwarf." Thorin grumbled, entirely too confused, "Thorin Oakenshield, at your service."_

_The girl shook her head, almost childishly and said, "_You're _not a book. But you're in one."_

"_We are in a Mountain."_

"_You're confusing," the girl mumbled._

"_I thought I was a book?"_

_Thorin tried to hide the smile that attempted to creep onto his lips as he watched the girl stutter and grumble, trying to form a logical sentence. And while he was confused as to what the girl was talking about, he found it much too amusing to taunt her._

_Remembering his sister, Thorin held a hand out to the girl, "While this conversation is… quite interesting, we shouldn't keep Dis waiting. I fear her wrath and as should you."_

_Frowning, the girl lifted her hand carefully, placing it in his much larger one._

_It happened the moment their hands touched._

_The girl yanked her arm back, "You shocked me!"_

_Only Thorin wasn't listening to her. _

_His eyes had widened as he stared down at his hand in disbelief. His eyes swept up to the girl's, as though trying to memorize everything he saw._

"_What is your name?"_

_It was a tentative whisper, "Haven."_

_Thorin didn't spare a second as he stomped out the door, passed Dis, and down the halls. When he arrived at Balin's door, he pounded his fist with urgency._

This wasn't possible. She was a child. Younger even than his nephews. And she was no Dwarf. Thorin couldn't quite accept it, it was crazy. She looked young enough to still be referred to as a babe and she would be dead before she even reached a century old. It was impossible.

_The door opened immediately and before the older Dwarf could utter even a greeting, Thorin demanded,  
><em>"_Can a Dwarf's One be from the race of men?"_

I won't have it.

I won't accept it.

As Haven sat down at the table, she felt awfully uncomfortable at the way the two Dwarves kept glancing at her. She felt like she was on display at a museum.

Her hands reached up to smooth down her hair as best as possible.

Dis was not oblivious to the girl's discomfort and frowned, "Boys!"

"Sorry," The two mumbled, at the same time, ducking their heads.

Haven pushed down the dread that bubbled inside her as she noticed at the loving glance that Dis gave the two Dwarves. If the book was correct, they should be Fili and Kili. At the thought of the book, Haven felt uneasy.

_Are they going to die? _

_Is Thorin going to die?_

"Where are your manners? I know I taught you two better than this." Dis growled,

Fili and Kili instantly pushed away from the table and gave quick bows to Haven,

"Fili, at your service."

"Kili, at your service."

Haven gave them a small genuine smile, it was all she could muster due to the guilty feeling. If they were going to die, Dis would be alone. If they were going to die, and if Haven didn't tell someone, then it would be entirely her fault.

And Haven wanted to disappear.

It was moments like these when Haven wished she was old enough to use magic outside school grounds.

Only a few more months.

"Haven, at yours?" While she had meant to say it with confidence, it came out as a question.

Giving her smiles, the two Dwarves sat back down, returning all their attention to the food laid out before them.

"Umm," Clearing her throat, Haven asked, "Where has Thorin gone?"

Dis eyed the small girl before her, curiously. Her brother had been quite displeased when he found out that Dis had given a stranger his clothes and when she had told him to fetch the girl, he had scowled the entire way to the door.

Dis believed that he had stomped out because he was still not pleased with the idea of Dis letting a stranger into their home, but if that were the case, he would not have introduced himself to her first.

From the guilty expression on the poor child's face, Dis believed that Haven thought that it was her fault and so, she felt the motherly urge to comfort her.

""Probably to go speak to someone," Dis consoled the girl, "He's going on an...adventure soon so he is a little on edge."

Haven swallowed the guilt and said, "Oh, okay."

Kili on the other end was beaming, unaware of the girl's worried expression, "The next time Uncle goes somewhere, he's promised to take us with him!"

"Oh, really?" Haven said, "Tha-"

All the conversation died down as Thorin walked back into the room. His eyes quickly scanned the room before they settled upon Haven,

"How are you alive?"

Haven's tongue darted out to wet her lips and she admitted, "I am _very_ difficult to kill."

_It's Magic._

"How can you disappear and reappear?" Thorin asked,

"I...I don't know," Haven mumbled, "It is not something I can control."

_I can't tell you, I am sorry._

"Where do you go when you disappear?"

"Home."

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Are you from the race of men?"

"Yes."

_Sort of._

"But you would have to be older than Fili and Kili. How is it possible that you age as slowly as we do?"

Now, that confused Haven, "I...I was six when we first met. Thirteen the second time we actually met again and I was sixteen when there was the fire."

"And now, how old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

"No," Thorin mumbled, "How is that possible?"

Feeling that familiar tug in her gut, Haven knew she would be pulled back into her own world soon, and so she gave Thorin a real answer, "Because your world, this world is not real."

_Thorin's eyes widened at the answer._

_It was not what he was expecting. _

_He had expected her to lie, like how she did when she answered every other question he had asked. And while he didn't know how he knew that she was lying, he knew that she was._

_And when the girl…. when Haven stood, he knew what was going to happen. And so he reached out towards her the moment that she vanished._

_And Haven took him along with her._

_Thorin felt like he was being ripped apart, like his organs were being crushed and he felt the need to vomit._

_And as suddenly as the feeling had appeared, it was gone._

_Thorin's eyes snapped shut at the bright light that surrounded them. When his eyes finally grew accustomed to the light, Thorin found himself in a room._

_There were multiple beds against the walls. All of them had red and gold curtains and sheets._

_Looking down beside him when he felt movement, he saw Haven asleep on the bed next to him. _

_He shot off the bed instantly, uncomfortable with the thought of sharing a bed with anyone. He pulled the sheets over the sleeping girl though, when he saw how exhausted she looked._

_Walking slowly towards the window next to the bed, Thorin grumbled at how much noise his weapons were making._

_As he gazed out the window, Thorin was shocked at what he was seeing. _

_The castle was beautiful, with large towers. There was a forest surrounding the castle and there was a field with some sort of long poles with hoops on top of them. They were extremely tall and Thorin couldn't quite understand the purpose of them._

_While it couldn't quite compare to Erebor, Thorin believed he was just being biased. _

_When he heard the sound of sheets being moved, Thorin turned to see Haven rising from the bed. _

_She brought her fists up to her face and rubbed her eyes, yawning._

"_Where are we?"_

_Blinking owlishly, Haven turned to gape at Thorin, "Impossible."_

_Rising, she carefully walked over to Thorin. Stopping in front of him, she gazed up at him (her gaze making him feel quite uncomfortable.) and suddenly, she raised a hand, and slapped Thorin._

_Hard._

_Thorin stared at her in disbelief as she said, "Oh, you're real."_

"_I thought we established that already," Thorin growled._

_He couldn't actually find it in himself to be angry with the girl. Everything she did was odd, so why should he expect anything normal from her?_

"_Do you often check if someone is real by attacking them?" Thorin asked,_

"_Only if they have a weapon," Haven replied before continuing, "And to answer your question, we are in my home."_

_Thorin noticed Haven kick an odd looking book under the bed but decided not to question her about it._

_It was then that his stomach decided to announce that he was hungry._

"_Right, you've missed your dinner."_

_Shuffling over to the bed, Haven crouched beside the trunk at the foot of it, pulling out an odd looking cloak and a piece of parchment. Thorin also noticed that the cloak he had offered to her all those years ago was folded and lying in the trunk as well._

_Holding her hand out, Haven smiled, "Let's get you some food before we do anything else, okay?"_

As Thorin grabbed onto Haven's outstretched hand, Haven led him to the secret passage that led from the dorm room to a hall near the kitchens.

Her mind was in a jumble, she couldn't understand how she had brought a character out of a bloody book and she would need to talk to someone about it and get help.

It wasn't like she could hold onto Thorin every second until she was somehow pulled back in that specific dream.

Another thing that worried her was telling Thorin about magic.

And not Gandalf's magic, her kind of magic. But she supposed if anything went wrong, she could get Hermione to teach her how to obliviate the Dwarf.

Did magic work on fictional characters?

Her main concern was the book.

Thorin couldn't find the book.

He couldn't find out that Haven knew (or would know once she finished reading the book) what would happen. She felt guilty, very guilty but she knew she shouldn't meddle in things that didn't concern her.

She already had plenty of problems and didn't need more.

One thought crossed both Haven and Thorin's mind at the same moment,

_Today had been an exceptionally peculiar day._


End file.
